Dragonborn's Soul
by Gothalla123
Summary: A Dragonborn with a werewolf fetish... what could possibly happen... With The twins around VilkasXDragonbornXFarkas SLASH YAOI SMUTTY YUMMINESS!


Dragonborn's Soul

SPOLIER ALERT!

I do not own Skyrim or any of its characters, Bethesda does and I love them for it.

Oh! This is a MxM aka Male x Male. If you don't like then don't read, if you skipped reading this then you are in for a surprise! :P

"Fucking Imperial Bastards…" I mumbled as I shot an arrow into the last soldiers head. I stood and slung my bow back onto my back, walking up to the trembling Stormcloak Soldier "I am here to free you, here." I cut the binds on his wrists, stopping him from going I said "Wait, I'm going to give you some things, so that you stay safe." I kneeled down and pulled my bag off of my back, setting it down I pulled out a Fur set of armor and fur boots, pulling a steel short sword out I laid it on top of the armor, the boots above them. I handed them up to him and continued to dig things out of my bag, I grabbed a smaller bag and filled it with food, ingredients, potions and a book on wild herbs. The man had kneeled down in front of me "Here, be safe my brother" The man took the bag from me, thanking me then headed off in the direction of Whiterun. Searching the Imperial soldier bodies I grabbed a suit of their armor, all their coin and their weapons, by now I was used to the heaviness of everything in my bag.

I had not joined the Stormcloak; I would rather not have the Imperials breathing down my neck at every turn and every Imperial city I come across, for now I was sticking with the Dark Brotherhood. They were my allies in dark times, I was Dragonborn and they didn't judge me for it. They had found out the time I had learned the Dragon word for kill, I was excited to find it out, but after a few accidents I learned it was only worth using against the dragons, you cant take the word back after you say it, it just keeps killing them.

Heading back to the Sanctuary I stopped by an apple tree, the lower apples had been picked off by deer, there were only the ones on the top left, I stood there sadly "Wait ah minute!" I grinned mischievously, clearing my throat I shouted "Fus Roh!" A loud bang later and the apples all fell from the tree top. Along with a branch that just missed a rabbit, grabbing all the delicious red blobs of fruit I stuffed them in my bag and continued to the Sanctuary.

Hurrying inside I shuddered at the speaking door, I maybe Dark Brotherhood but that thing was the only real bad thing about the Sanctuary. Stretching I walked pass Astrid, she smiled at me, something that she would never admit to if questioned. "Hey Astrid, has the mushrooms grew back yet?" She nodded "Yes they have, be careful my husband is having another one of his days" I blushed and nodded, she knew I had a thing for Werewolves yet she always made sure to include 'husband' in her remarks. I walked through the room and down the stairs, waving slightly as I passed by Babette I went to a comfy bed and fell asleep.

Heading into Whiterun I went straight for the mead hall, ignoring the gasps of Dragonborn and so forth along with a few comments about my species. I opened the door angrily, it slammed against the wall creating a deafening bang, something no one was used to. The contents of the room all jumped as they turned, weapons drawn. "Will you stop slamming that door!" someone yelled but at this point I didn't really care. Limping down stairs to my room I slammed that door too. Lying on my bed I grumbled "Stupid bear, stupid bandits, STUPID!" I had a mini tantrum before burring my head in my pillow.

"Wake up you over grown potato!" I responded with a rude gesture, it was Vilkas and I preferred any werewolf just leave me alone at the moment. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bed fiercely, I howled in pain as my chest made contact with the hard floor. My body dangling from the bed by my foot, which was currently wrapped around a hide blanket, it was the only thing holding me from being completely on the floor. Attempting to untangle it I rolled over, with no success I gave up "Vilkas…" I grumbled angrily, I had a temper worse then his at times, I would NOT ask him for help, well not directly. "Vilkas, what?" He asked, a smirk set firmly across his face "You overgrown puppy dog…. Fine, will you untangle my foot… please" I ground out, he gave me a wolfish grin and pulled my ankle out of the mess.

I stared into the mirror, looking at myself, my clothes had been switched from Dark Brotherhood garb to a tight gray sleeveless shirt, a pair of black leather pants and I kept my Shrouded Boots on. Sighing I looked up at my face, my bright white hair, pale white skin and bright red eyes made it known that because of my two races I was born a sterile and albino child. My face had claw marks along my cheek, the war paint I wore once and a while was smeared across my face, the obvious lines of fangs, and a wolves muzzle in a dark grey. I wasn't a werewolf, but wolves never seemed to attack me; that made me stick with the paint, just as back up. Stripping myself of my shirt I looked at the claw marks I've gotten in the year since I had come to Skyrim.

My tight pants came next, my boots were already discarded across the room, I pulled of my underwear before looking over at the water, it was bubbling, a hot spring I had found a while back and claimed the land, making it into a Companions place. Settling myself into the water I thought about the two brothers, Farkas and Vilkas. My length rose as I thought about them bending me over and fucking me like a dog. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door open and shut, a cough beside my head startled me, ducked down farther into the water and looked up, standing there was the twins, both wrapped in towels. My face darkened and I turned back to where I was before, the hot water keeping my length hard. At this point I would have to stay in here until the twins left just so I could get out. I turned my head down to the water in front of me as they sunk into the water. "Why so red?" The tips of my ears began to heat up as the two brothers surrounded me. Not trusting my voice I just shrugged.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I bit my lip. Not knowing that the twin brothers were smirking at each other. The hand started to migrate towards my wrist before grabbing it from the warm waters. A light gasp sounded from me as I was pulled onto Vilkas lap, my legs on either side of his "Now why is a little elf like you so excited about, hmm?" I couldn't look at his face, I felt ashamed that I had feelings that I tried so desperately to cover, I cursed softly as Farkas reached over and grabbed my cheek softly, pulling my face closer to his as his brother kept my body in place. Soft lips met mine as I placed my hands beside Vilkas' head, on the stone that surrounded the hot spring.

One of Vilkas hands roamed down to my waist, his hand running against some relatively new scars he began to trace them, his mouth nipping at my neck, I moaned softly, knowing that the twin wolves were only taking it slow for my sake. I pulled away from them; their faces confused as I took a deep breath and went under water. Opening my eyes to stare at the large cocks in front of my face I smirked, luckily I had a charm of water breathing on. I touched them gently, seeing the twin's jump I laughed, small bubbles raising from my mouth. I noticed the seated Vilkas stood and got higher, his legs dangling into the water, I surfaced. Two hands pulled me forward as two pushed me. My head landing right beside Vilkas throbbing length, I looked into his eyes and noticed an almost primal gaze of lust and want. I placed both my hands on either side of his length and brought my mouth down onto him, a howl escaped his lips as I brought my head down farther, until his tip hit the back of my throat. Knowing I was lucky not to have a gag reflex at that very moment, of course this wasn't the first time I had done this to some one, this was just a huge cock compared to the others.

Hands ran through my hair before I began sucking, swallowing his length I heard his moan bellow from above me. Hands went to my hips as I felt a equally large cock poke at my entrance, something sticky being rubbed around my hole, I looked to see Farkas rubbing some kind of sticky goop on his cock and around my ass before Vilkas made me continue to suck him off, Farkas' tip began to enter me and I stopped sucking, he suddenly plunged deeply into my ass, a moan coming from deep in my throat I felt Vilkas base vibrate against my lips. Humming I stopped every time Farkas would pound into my body, taking a deep breath I felt Farkas' hand wrap around my throbbing member. His hand stroking to his rhythm, my body stiffened, I couldn't take much more of this constant hard pounding. Suddenly Farkas hit my prostate and I saw stars, screaming around Vilkas length I came, my ass tightened around Farkas and he came, the same thing happening to Vilkas as I sucked hard on his tip, his hot seed splashing against my face. "Nix!"

This is the end of chapter one, rate, review (don't flame) and follow… if that is what you wish…. My Jarl O_O :D


End file.
